


Пасьянс

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто расклад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пасьянс

**Author's Note:**

> описывается пасьянс "Лабиринт" (http://master-pereezd.com/2010/01/09/pasyans-labirint/)

Колода была с крапом уже изначально. А помятые уголки и знаменитое пятно от соуса на даме пик и вовсе делают мало-мальски честную игру невозможной.  
Впрочем, Гарри, будучи в настроении, время от времени выкладывает расслоившуюся пачку на стол. Кладет мастями вверх в ряд девать карт. Ряд. И еще. Еще. Пока не кончится пачка. Откладывает в сторону королей:  
— Сначала мы выносим, кого не надо.  
И, покачиваясь на стуле, обозревает получившийся расклад. Свободные места ждут не дождутся, чтобы их кто-то занял.  
У свободного места всегда кто-то крутится. Есть карта слева — мелкая шушера, ей нужна твердая рука. Шестерке — семерка. На десятку найдется валет.  
А если смотреть по карте справа, то нужно быть на шаг позади нее. Только чуть помладше, и неважно при этом, какой ты масти сам.  
Два варианта действий. Дави слабых, следуй за сильным. Выбери себе туза, свою путеводную звезду, и проведи его в начало, в верхний левый угол. От туза потянется цепочка в масть ему, по убывающей.  
Затем еще один туз. И еще. С правильной ли масти начал?  
Нельзя забывать и о дамах — справа от них любой туз приляжет. Так тоже можно пробиться.  
Количество возможных ходов и потенциальных возможностей стремительно сокращается. Гарри лениво жмурится. Потягивается, зевает, а затем щелчком откидывает так мешающего ему валета треф, освобождает еще одну ячейку, не предусмотренную правилами.  
Пасьянсы у Гарри Макдауэлла всегда сходятся.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF ФБ-2014


End file.
